The nightmares
by Dorimaro
Summary: A little boy is suffering from the horrible visions and nightmares of a familiar man dressed in purple killing both his parents. While his bigger brother has no choice, he was forced with his wretched best friends to torture and mentally scar the little boy by scaring him. How will this tragedy end? How is the little boy going to survive? When his birthday party is almost coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am finally back after a week-long examinations and more to come. I am now taking out time from my schedules and is now back for more stories. After the fourth (Or possibly the last) game Scott made, I was inspired by the entire backstory and decided to make an entire story regarding the timelines and of course, our main star, the crying boy. So, let's get the show on the road shall we?**

1987, United States of America, nighttime.

A little boy is crying.

And four bigger boys surrounding the crying boy and laughing at him.

"Wow! Ain't your brother a big baby? Pah, he is pathetic!" said a boy wearing a lavender bunny mask.

"You got that right!" answered another boy wearing a yellow chicken mask.

"What a shame to have been born with such a brother for a lifetime." said a boy wearing a brown bear mask while shaking his head in disappointment.

The last boy stood next to the boy wearing the bear mask chuckled. "Well, I guess that should teach him a lesson! I'd say we break it off!" said the last boy wearing a crimson red fox mask.

"What? No! We've barely even started!" answered the three boys while they reach their arms out towards the little crying boy and forcefully pulled him out under a table and the boy crashed into a wall behind him.

"Listen here, little man. You either fight back or we will make you regret stealing cake!" the boy in the bear mask threatens while the other two boys pinned the little boy towards the wall.

"Hey! What did I say, deaf idiots? I said we back off!" yelled the boy while he marched towards the other boys.

"You can choose to be called a scaredy-cat or come here and help us lock this boy into that room over there!" said the boy wearing a bunny mask while pointing towards a room right at the end of the corridor.

"NO! I have seen what is in there!" yelled the little crying boy while trying to free himself but failed.

"We do not care what you have seen in there! Boys, lock him!" said the boy wearing the bear mask with his loud booming voice that scared the little boy.

The boy in the fox mask stared down at the floor with despair as the other three boys dragged the little boy towards the room. The boy took off his fox mask and stared at his crying little boy with teary-eyes.

"HELP! HELP ME! BROTHER! HELP MEE!" yelled the little boy before he was thrown into the room and the boys barricaded the door with the party tables.

"Let's get outta here, quick!" said the boy to the others while they all fled the place in a rush, leaving the boy with the fox mask standing there. The boy ran as fast as lightning when he heard the sound of footsteps subsiding. As he reached the room, he pulled the party table away from the door but it was too heavy. With teary-eyes, the boy looked at the wall on the wall. It says 11:59 P.M.

'It's almost time!' thought the boy as he desperately pulled at the heavy party table. Finally, after a few seconds later, he managed to pull the table blocking his way to the room and quickly twisted the door knob, revealing a sobbing little boy sitting on the floor.

"Let's get out of here, Sam!" the boy said while carrying his younger brother out and hurrying out of the place before an eerie chime sounded off. But, the two boys didn't stay any longer to figure out what that sound was.

The two boys soon arrived home. The little boy turned his head and faced his brother holding that fox mask. The little boy pointed a finger towards the mask and said: "Brother, please. Don't let them hurt me again! I am so scared!"

The little boy teared up again as he grabbed onto his brother's shirt.

"Look, Sam. Just go to your room! I have my problems to worry about. Go! Now!" ordered his older brother. But before the little boy can cry again, the boy dragged his little brother to his room and locked the door. The boy then carried his heavy heart and left the door despite the loud banging behind him.

The little boy then stopped banging and continued to bawl his eyes out. Sam's brother stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the door of his brother's room.

"I can't do it, Sam. I wish I can cry. I wish mom and dad were here. I do not know what to do." said the boy to himself before crying while rushing towards to his room and locked it.

1 more day until the party.

The little boy was awake and rose from his bed. He rubbed his swollen eyes and stared at the calendar with a big red circle circling a date. The boy crawled out of his bed and went towards the calendar for a closer look. It was his birthday.

(Flashback)

"….And that is the story behind "Birthdays"! said a man to a little boy, with an amazed look planted on his face.

"Anyways, two more weeks later, you are going to turn four! And you know what a big boy you are going to be when you are four, dear!" said a woman while reaching out for a red marker pen and circled a date on a calendar in the little boy's room.

"We are going to throw you a party when your birthday comes, sport! And guess where we are going to host your party?"

"Where?! Where?! Where?!" asked the little boy excitedly.

"At Fredbear's Diner, of course! We even decided to invite all your classmates including your brother and his three besties! You're gonna have so much fun!" answered his father.

It was not fun at all. The little boy had to witness his parents death outside his burning house. The little boy kept telling the police and the firefighters that a purple man did it. What's even more sickening is that the purple man took of the Golden Freddy's costume head and smiled at the little boy after lighting a fire.

 **Story ends here…..for now. I'm so sorry for not making this longer than my usual works. I'm tired and my mind is blank. But, I thank you all for taking your precious time to read this. Or, you can read my work when waiting for your fav author's latest publish. 'Till then! See y'all!**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Hello, welcome and thank you all for coming back for another chapter. It's been a god-awful long time after my last posts. But, today, I will reattempt to write new chapters and hopefully finish stories. Nontheless, I hope you enjoy a new chapter for said story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or any of its characters.**

 **Warning: May contain some spelling errors.**

1987, Aug, 2

The little boy had woken up. Well, woken up drenched in cold sweat and tears in eyes might be more accurate. He's having bad dreams again. His parent's brutal death, the face of a man in purple and the worst of all, his birthday is today. All his parents' reservations of his birthday and plans in the restaurant had not been cancelled (Because there is nobody there to cancel it and his brother can't do anything about it) by dusk.

The little boy wanted to cry, but he held it back, scared to be called name and bullied by his own brother and other kids in the orphanage. He exited his room quietly because he didn't want to wake up his brother. He tried to exit the hallway but got blocked by other bigger kids going to the bathrooms. Due to his small body size, he was often picked as a bully target. He tried to squeeze part the other kids but got knocked off. The kid who knocked the boy off turned around and set a glare on him, immediately intimidating the boy. He then proceeded to kick and punch the boy like a punching bag.

(The boy's brother's Point of View)

He watched in despair as his brother is getting bullied. The adults didn't even do anything about it, they must've been tired of this happening often. He wanted to help desperately but he was afraid his friends would see this and leave him to be part of the 'weaklings of the orphanage'. He was supposed to bring his little brother to the restaurant by dusk to help him celebrate a sad, miserable birthday. His mission was to wear a Foxy mask (since this is the animatronic that scares his brother the most) and scare the living daylights out of him. He took a deep breath and walked away from his little brother. Soon, the crowd bullying the boy grew bigger and bigger.

(Dusk- Little boy's POV)

He's there again. This hellish, demonic place is what adults call 'fun' and 'child-friendly'. Freddy Fazbear's Diner's sign flashed a bright red and yellow light while he was being dragged by his brother's friend into the restaurant. Entering the restaurant, the waitress was rather surprised a bunch of hooligan-like children are dragging a little crying boy who look like he had seen better days, wearing animatronic masks walk into the building, thinking they own it.

They set themselves down on an empty table and waited impatiently for service. The waitress walked up to them to take their orders.

"Bring us the cake. Surely, the reservation for this little bit-BOY! Boy's birthday wasn't cancelled now, is it?" a child wearing the purple bunny mask said to the waitress. The waitress was genuinely taken aback by the rather rude comment from a mere child, but shrugged it off and told the kitchen to prepare the usual birthday ritual.

Another boy donning a yellow chicken's mask nudged the boy wearing the purple mask and said: "Hey, good job loser, way to follow our 'play nice' plan." "You would've said it too, I'll bet that you're going to have a mental breakdown trying to talk nice. Especially ordering the birthday reservations for this waste of human flesh." The boy replied coldly. The boy just nodded and sat back at his chair.

Moments later, the two famous golden mascots of the restaurant came to their table, accompanied by the rest of the kitchen staff brought a big birthday cake to the table and sang the 'Happy Birthday' song to the quietly, sobbing kid. They all noticed the weird behavior of the little child crying at his own birthday party. They sand the song anyways and walked away. The four children ate the little boy's birthday cake without saving a single slice for the little boy.

"Happy birthday, loser." A boy wearing a brown bear mask said to the boy as he flicked a candle to his face. The boy winced as the candle hit his face. The entire gang (excluding his brother) burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! You can't even take a single hit in the face by such weak force?! You're such a weakling!" the boy in purple mask said, wiping a tear from his eye. Their laughter alerted other families sitting on other tables. They were all disgusted by how they treat a little boy. But, they didn't do anything about it.

Time passed by as a family after family left. The restaurant was empty except for the gang. They waited a bit more until they finally got up. But, they weren't leaving, they flipped a table and startled the little boy. The four boys wearing masks got up. One of them picked the boy up by the collar and threw him at the table. He landed with a thud and shed more tears.

"Aw, look. He's crying! He's not getting what he wants for his birthday party!" The boy wearing the chicken mask said, acting sad.

"Well, since this little guy LOVES the animatronics so much. Why don't we send him there. Y'know? Let him have a better look at his idols!" the boy in the brown mask said and all of them (excluding his big brother) agreed in a heartbeat. They grabbed the little boy by his arms and legs and lifted him into the air as they neared the stage where the yellow curtains are closed. The little boy kept crying and squirmed with all his might to try and break free. But, his struggling attempts of breaking free didn't do squat. His bigger brother didn't lift him, he watched him as his 'friends' carried him to the stage. Behind his mask, he was sobbing quietly. He followed his friends to the stage.

They're at the stage now.

"Here you are, birthday boy! Your idols are standing right in front of you. Don't pee yourself now!" The boy wearing the purple mask laughed. The boy was crying uncontrollably as he kept struggling.

"Hey, you guys. This little guy wants a closer look! Why won't we shove him into one of those mascot's mouth? Surely, his birthday would get better!" the boy wearing the yellow mask suggested and was agreed. Together, they lifted the little boy higher and push into the golden bear's mouth.

The little boy could feel his heart trying to break out of his ribcage as he kept crying, he could feel his hair touching the mascot's teeth. The three boys were enjoying themselves very much as- STOP!

They were all shocked as they stopped shoving the little boy's head into the mascot. They turn around to see his bigger brother slowly ripping his mask off of his face. With one powerful swing, he threw his mask and it hit the boy's wearing the brown mask in the forehead. He fell down by the unexpected force and both the boys lost their grips on the boy as the little boy glides inside the mascots mouth. What's worse is that the sudden jerk of movement turned the mascot's power on. Its eyelids opened up and his bright-blue eyes were visible. With tremendous force and effort, the bear recited his line of greeting children as his everyday job. But, his mouth and teeth were blocked by a rather large object. To overcome the problem, the bear used more force to recite his lines.

The four boys watched in horror as the bear's mouth and teeth started to get red and redder as blood spew everywhere. The once yellow curtain is now stained with blood, completely turning it red. The boy's brother watched in despair and genuine sadness and disgust as his 'friends' cheered at his brother's gruesome death. It was time to end this all at once. He feels powerful and brave at once. He picked himself up. He noticed a spare animatronic arm that must've been forgotten as it laid under the stage. He picked it up. He marched towards his friends. It is time to end all these madness, it is time to change and cleanse everything. He's doing it, he's changing everything, one whack at a time.

The bloody curtain and the mascot fur got even bloodier.


End file.
